Daffy Doodles
Daffy Doodles is a 1946 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot In a large eastern city, the residents are terrified and the police baffled - all because someone has been drawing mustaches on all the ads in sight. Daffy eventually confesses to the fourth wall of being the guilty party. Porky Pig, as a policeman, is set as a "booby trap"; he's holding up a picture frame around his own face. Daffy manages to draw a mustache on Porky's face (a running gag throughout the short) and run off, and Porky gives chase. Daffy runs off to a rapid transit/subway platform, tricks Porky into getting on the arriving train, and escapes. Later, Porky, having come across more of Daffy's work (including a mustache on a picture of Bugs Bunny), sees Daffy, a rope around his waist, painting a mustache on a giant billboard face. Porky gives chase and gets up to the billboard as Daffy is singing "She was an acrobat's daughter" while still swinging from the rope. Porky clubs Daffy in the head, and Daffy wanders to the edge. He jumps and seemingly falls to his death, but in fact stops on the ledge around the roof. Porky chases Daffy around the ledge. The chase ends back on the roof, where both of them crash through a skylight and Daffy, again, wanders off. Porky chases Daffy through the building, finally spotting Daffy inside a mail chute. He races downstairs to pull him out. Daffy arrives to "arrest" him for "stealing mail" and slaps handcuffs on himself and Porky, and then paints another mustache on him. But this time, Daffy is clubbed by Porky while still handcuffed to him. Daffy ends up in court a judge and pleads for mercy. With the jury composed of mustached Jerry Colonna all on his side, Daffy swears never again to draw another mustache before declaring that he's "doing beards now!" He then proceeds to draw a beard on the judge and draws paint over the screen until it's all black. Availability * (1988) VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Porky Pig and Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Tick Tock Tuckered" * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Porky! * (1988) LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! and Porky! * (1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 1, Side 8, 1940s Zanies * (1992) VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Volume 1: 1940s Zanies * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Volume 4: Daffy Doodles (1995 USA Turner Dubbed Version) * (1946) DVD - My Reputation (USA 1995 Turner print, same print as Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 4: Daffy Doodles) Notes * This short is the first full-length short that former animator Robert McKimson directed, after Frank Tashlin departed WB in 1944-46, Mel Blanc provided the voices for Daffy, Porky, Jerry Colonna and the Judge, Robert C. Bruce voiced the narrator, and Warren Foster was the writer/story artist.http://cartoonresearch.com/index.php/robert-mckimsons-daffy-doodles-1946/ * A Cartoon Festivals print with the a.a.p. logo uses the Inki and the Lion Blue Ribbon opening, instead of the 1952-53 Color Rings. The 1939-40 version of Merrily We Roll Along plays instead of the 1941-45 version. The print then changes to another print that says "Daffy Doodles" and the music changes for the last 3 seconds. This is a MGM/UA print and probably was hacked off by United Artists in the 1980s. ** The American and European Turner "dubbed version" prints as seen on Cartoon Network/Boomerang USA and International Networks, the DVD My Reputation and the LaserDisc/VHS print released on The Golden Age of Looney Tunes sets have no errors on the Blue Ribbon. Gallery Daffy_doodles!.jpg|Daffy Doodles Lobby Card DaffyDoodles-lobby-card600.jpg|Lobby Card 2 DaffyDoodles-BG-600.jpg Daffy-Doodles1-600.jpg Daffy-Doodles2-600.jpg Daffydoodles.png DaffyDuck-model-sheet44.jpg|A model of Daffy Duck that was eventually used in this short References External Links * "Daffy Doodles" at the Internet Movie Database Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1946 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons animated by Anatole Kirsanoff